Flamethrower Monkey (Thermoxin's Version)
The Flamethrower Monkey is a new tower created by Thermoxin. It fires blasts of fire that can not pop purple bloons. Upgrades 1/x/x - Flames Attack speed increased by 20%. ($300) 2/x/x - Flamethrower Fires two blasts of fire at a time. ($700) 3/x/x - It Up Periodically creates rings of fire around itself in the range of a 4/0/0 Tack Shooter that can pop 1 layer off of infinite amounts of bloons, as well as giving nearby towers +2 pierce and the ability to pop Lead bloons. ($1,400) 4/x/x - Pyrokinesis Fires three blasts of fire at a time at a 15% faster rate. Heat It Up has the radius of a 4/2/0 Tack Shooter's range, deals +1 damage, triggers 20% more frequently, and grants affected towers an extra +2 pierce and +1 damage. ($6,000) 5/x/x - Blaze Fires five blasts of fire at a time at the speed of a 0/3/0 Wizard Monkey. Heat It Up encompasses the whole range of the Flamethrower Monkey, triggers 35% more frequently, and grants affected towers an extra +6 pierce and +2 damage. ($30,000) x/1/x - Flames Fire blasts home in on bloons. ($200) x/2/x - Fire Fire blasts move 50% faster and leave fire on the ground, which affects bloons in an identical manner to the burn effect. ($800) x/3/x - Cocktail Throws a molotov cocktail at whatever bloon it's targeting at the moment every 5.5 seconds. This cocktail acts identically to Gwendolin's level 3 ability. If there are no bloons nearby, it will throw the cocktail wherever it will next hit bloons. ($1,200) x/4/x - Firestorm Molotov cocktails deal +2 damage and are thrown every 4.75 seconds. Ability: Sets all bloons on screen on fire. Affected bloons are dealt 2 layers of damage when first affected, and then are dealt 2 damage per second for 5 seconds. The ability instead deals 10 layers of damage per second to MOAB-class bloons ($7,500) x/5/x - Eruption Molotov cocktails deal an additional +2 damage, and are thrown every 4 seconds. Ability now deals 10 damage per second to normal bloons, and 25 damage per second to MOAB-class bloons, while also lasting twice as long. ($40,000) x/x/1 - Mask A specially designed welding mask increases range by 10% and grants camo detection. ($350) x/x/2 - Fire Fire has +2 pierce and applies a burn effect to bloons. ($600) x/x/3 - Flames Fire can pop two layers of bloon. This damage increase also applies to the burn effect. ($1,200) x/x/4 - Fire Fire can pop four layers of bloon, can pop purple bloons, and has +3 pierce. This damage increase also applies to the burn effect. ($9,000) x/x/5 - Amaterasu Fire can pop seven layers of bloon, deals 21 damage to Ceramic bloons, deals 35 damage to MOAB-class bloons, deals double damage to Fortified bloons, and has +10 pierce. The damage increase also applies to the burn effect, and said burn effect also damages bloons every 0.2 seconds. ($50,000) Trivia * This is essentially Gwendolin, but as a tower. * Burning Blaze is a reference to Blaze the Cat from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, specifically her Super state. * Amaterasu is a reference to the Japanese goddess of fire. ** It could also be seen as a reference to the protagonist of Okami. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Primary Towers